


Lost night

by Katsumikoomigogo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Breaking and Entering, Brotherly Bonding, Concerned Alfred, Crack Fic, Dancing Red Robin, Explicit Language, Hints of superboy x red robin, No Sex, Recreational Drug Use, batfamily, more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumikoomigogo/pseuds/Katsumikoomigogo
Summary: So... what happens when all the former Robins find themselves in a room with no memory of what happened till that moment?a.k.a when all former Robins realize the cookies had an extra ingredient.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains explicit language, non canon homosexual behaviour (slightly), and recreational drug use.  
> This is a crack fic i wrote while i was high, don't expect anything out of it. If recreational drugs are not your thing, this might be a good time to walk away. I plan to continue this story only when i'm high, so this might take some time to finish as drugs are fucking expensive. Btw, this work was not betaed, and english isn't my first language, i tried fixing all the mistakes i found, but there probably are lots i didn't catch, so sorry for that, feel free to comment on any typos you find so i can fix them.  
> If you're still here i hope you enjoy this, and thanks for reading :)

“Leave the fucking cookie…” Jason’s 9 mm barrel was pressed against Tim left temple.  
Tim’s gaze was staring right back at Jason intently, while the teen’s fingers kept slowly nearing to the cookie plate. Jason’s gun pressed harder into the kid’s personal space.

“Will you two quit it already?” said Dick suddenly sitting up from the floor, and gracefully grabbing the last peanutbutter cookie and sending it straight to his mouth.  
“What the fuck Dickhead?!”, said Jason as Tim spoke “Oh come on!”

Jason’s gun hand fell down, already going for the last chocolate chip cookie, instead snatching air, as Tim had been faster this time around.  
Dick got up as his two brother continued their not so friendly bantering. He gave a glance around the room, as confusion began to appear in his face.

“Hey! Where are we?... Hey!!”

“What??” said Jason rolling away from Tim’s grasp with the rather abused chocolate chip cookie. Tim was already crawling on top of the bulkier body beneath him with his eyes on the objective. A single kick from Jason send him flying backwards.

“I said, where are we?” All three of them stared around. From the look on their faces, Dick could tell his brothers were as lost as he was. They were in a poorly lit room, walls painted light green, wooden floor, a few boxes in the corner and nothing else. All three of them were in the night uniform, sans Jason’t helmet that seemed to be lost. The man was thankfully wearing his domino mask still.  
Dick had been so concentrated in the cracks of the ceiling that didn’t remember much else before that, he was obviously not in his right senses at the moment, but he didn’t mind all that much, on the contrary, the feeling of freedom that spread inside of him was a welcome change. It had been quite some time since he had felt so ligh headed and light hearted. There was still something on the back of his mind, he knew he was forgetting something important, but Jason’s cussing on the backgound broke his trail of thought.  
Tim had stolen the precious cookie at last and was eating it with gusto.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” asked the oldest bird.  
“I don’t know” said Tim “I think...we were on a rooftop...”  
“You were on that stupid looking building on 9th and East.”  
“How do you know?” asked Tim.  
“I know a lot of things, replacement.” Said Jason with a cheeky smile taking a vanilla cookie to his mouth. “This things are fucking great!”  
Confused about the situation, Dick’s brain told him it was a better idea to concentrate on the plate of cookies ahead of him and then try to figure out what was happening. The plate was now full with vanilla cookies, all other kinds eaten away. Dick grabbed another cookie and went for it. It really tasted amazing, just... it wasn’t vanilla flavored alone. He could tell something else he had not felt on the other stronger flavored ones. Then, almost as if he could hear the moment his brain clicked, Dick pointedly stared at his two brothers in front of him.  
“Jason... try another one...now tell me, don’t you taste something odd?”  
“No... they taste fine...”  
Tim send another one in his mouth as well while Dick shook his arm towards him.  
“No Tim! I think... they have cannabis on them.” - Tim swallowed.  
Jason stared at Dick as if he had grow a second head.  
“How can this have cannabis, Dick? I feel fine... more than fine... fuck... they have cannabis...” Jason took a glace to the body near him. Tim’s pupils were slightly blown, and his face glowed as the corner of his lips kept tucking up.  
“How the fuck could this happen? We should have realized by taste alone”  
“Yeah... i can barely tell tho... and only in these ones,but that doesn’t mean the rest didn’t have any...man... i’m thirsty. We need to get to a safe house, Jay, this is serious!” said Dick jerking his head ever so slightly towards Tim. Jason knew how Dick must have been feeling, he too was a bit concerned by the high 16 year old teen dressed in a goofy Red Robin outfit next to him, he would never admit it out loud tho. It wasn’t the first time Jason or Dick were high on some supervillain drug, even if it wasn’t exactly the same, but he wasn’t sure if the kid had ever been like this before. And then he felt it, his hand had pressed against the cookie plate once again, and grabbing yet another cookie.  
10 minutes later the plate was empty.  
They had finished the damn thing, and had cero regrets. Tim got up first.

“You think there’s a bathroom somewhere?” asked the teen.  
“Pee from the window”said Jason on the hope he might do it, but got a shove from Dick instead. The man got up and went to Tim.  
“Come on Timmy, let’s find it!” Chanted Dick like he was to go on a great adventure, then turned his head and wincked at Jason. Well, not like he had anything else to do, so he followed.  
They all went to the only exit of the room, a door to their left. As they went though it, Jason could tell they appeared to be in a apartment. The statik noise of an old tv reached him. A slight overweight woman in her 70s on a pink discolored dress sat on a couch in front of said tv, she was snoring lightly, as the tv as only mean of light of the room.  
“Hey, i remember her!” Said Tim in amusment. “She was on the building with us... she... she came out of the stairs with a plate of cookies...”  
“Oh! Yeaah...she invited us in, said something about thanking the city heroes.” Said Dick as a smile creeped to his face. He looked so proud.  
“That means we’re inside the building” A mixed set of memories suddenly flyed by on his mind, the table was still filled with the cards they had played before, a bottle of bourbon sat half full on the countertop of the kitchen on the back of the room, Jason’s helmet was next to the lady, Mrs Peterson, Dick thought, with Sasha, the lady’s cat half inside the helmet,where Jason had left it.  
Jason went to it.  
“You still haven’t told us how you got here Jaybird.” Said Dick friendly. The man was really out of it, but as the changes the drug was making in both of them, it left Jason in a slightly better mood, and Dick seemed to be at his dorkier state. Tim... Tim was staring at everything as if it were the first time he had laid eyes on it.  
“I was already here, Mrs Peterson is an informant of mine. I had just arrived, she gave me some cookies, when she said something about going to the roof. Idk how she knew you were there but she seemes to know a lot of usefull things.” Replied the man fighting for his helmet, as an annoyed cat kept trying to hit him for going anywere near his new toy. “She’s also an excelent cook” added without thinking.  
“Wow Jay, i didn’t knew you were so sentimental” laughed Dick. Jason just groaned back. He didn’t tell Dick how he had saved her from some lowlife thieves a couple of months ago, nor how she had clung to him saying he reminded her of her lost son. Jason wouldn’t admit it, but it had felt nice having someone so happy to recieve him into their home. Besides, she loved to gossip and always had the latest information on the neightboorhood. He hadn’t know that she liked to spike some of her recipes with ilegal recreational drugs tho.  
As Jason got hold of his helmet at last, and Dick was ranksacking the kitchen cabinets for whatever he was looking for, Tim was nowhere to be found. Jason looked around for a while, then went to the master bedroom and came back with a bed cover which he put around Mrs Petersons’s body. That was something he hadn’t done for someone in a while either.  
“Where’s Tim?” Said Dick behind him, with a bottle of bourbon in one hand and scotch in the other. Jason’s hand made a beeline for the scotch, which Dick dutifully handed over.  
“Fuck... really? After all these years trying to get to him, he just about disappears now?” Jason dismissed, setting the bottle in the kitchen counter.  
“Come one, Jay! Did he went to the bathroom or something?” Dick stared around, and then Jason noticed his face going pale. “What is it dickhead?”  
“He went out...the front door is open...”  
Jason turned his head and gave a quick glance to the door. And his face too went slightly paler. “Shit...” Both went after the door quickly, Dick grabbed the first bottle he could get his hands on from the kitchen counter and ran after Jay’s slightly crooked steps.  
The little detective skills they managed to get a hold on took them to the roof for the second time that evening. Jason was now drinking from the bottle, a very dissapointed Dick had realized was scotch on the way up to the roof.  
The night was cold, and some breezing cut through it. The lights below them were a sad yellow, south from downtown. Dick stared around, at his right he could hear a bunch of loud and obnoxious girls almost screaming to each other, but no sight of Tim anywhere.  
“Over there! That bar in the other corner!”  
“Are you sure?!”  
“I can’t believe we’ll finally get to meat Red Robin!”  
“Since when does he do the bar scene?”  
“I don’t care, just hurry!!”

Both Jason and Dick stared at each other, Jason sported the most unbelieving face ever, and Dick was just smiling a full teeth one. They followed the smell of cheap perfume, to a two stories bar three blocks away. The place was completely closed off, the very closed windows where covered with heavy drapery from the inside that left a dark violet light get through. Lights decorated the outside in violet and golden sparks. The door was at the very corner, and once they gave a look, both vigilantes realized the place was packed, there was a very long line of people all waiting outaside, while more people kept coming in at the news that Red Robin was visiting. The place had been even quick enough to raise the ticket entry 3 times its cost announcing Tim was a guest of them. Dick and Jason landed on the rooftop, there was a door at the back of the place, that with little effort Jason picked open. And in no time, they were inside. The place smelled a mixture of perfume, smoke and alcohol. The decour was nice, it tried to look expensive but fell a little short. Violet seemed to be the theme of the place. There was a dance floor to their right, tables to their left, and just next to Dick a pair of stairs leading down. Some people were dancing and others eating and flirting,but most of the noise came from downstairs. Dick felt slight dread and amusement at the same time, Jason was just happy at this point. Both went down almost unnoticed by the top floor, the group of people that stayed upstairs seemed to only mind their lives as they had not come down to check at the vigilante. Dowstairs was a complete different thing. The place was full, some people staying at the bottom of the stairs trying to get a better view of something in the middle.  
Jason perked up to see if he could get a better view. Dick was slightly distracted by the shiny lights roaming around the place, when suddenly Jason placed a hand to his chest. At first glace Jason was staring ahead with a goofy face next to Dick, but after a moment his head turned towars the other.  
“Did you brought your cellphone?”  
“Why-?”  
“No reason... just hand it over...” Dick slowly moved his arm and out of nowhere he took out a phone. Jason had always wondered where he kept it. He grabbed it and then closed the hand that was on Dick’s chest, and began walking. People around them started to scream as they saw them pass by. Women and men offered themself freely, and Dick kept having people feeling him up. There seemed to be a ruckus ahead, and then he saw beyond the sea of heads. He heard a slight click next to him: Jason was snaping pictures at the figure of his younger brother slowly dancing on top of a table with a muscular boy with a tight shirt of superboy, who was definitly not superboy.  
“What in the flying fuck?!”  
Red Robin’s shirt was pulled up, and the guy’s fly was open. Thankfully that was as far as the eye could see, and the kid was wearing boxers behind. Nontheless Dick felt cheated, as if someone was stealing his little brother’s innocence away, like a wolf eating a sheep, and before he could stop himself he backflipped straight to the table and punched the other guy’s face in. The men never knew what hit him and fell from the table almost taking Tim with him. People gasped and screamed all around, and as the guy hit the floor with a thump, people kept quiet for 2 seconds staring shocked at the scene. Tim stared at the body that was just grinding his leg a moment ago and then at Nightwing.

“Why did you do that for?!”  
“What do you mean why? He was all over you, you’re safe now!”  
“Safe? Who’s gonna dance with me now if you punch the people i dance with?”  
“You do realize that was a man, right?”  
“Yeah...so? That doesn’t mean anything...”  
“Right...”  
As noise began filling the room again with people helping the unconscious dude on the floor and other taking picture, filming and murmuring, a laughter could be heard atop everything else. Jason’s laughter.  
Both vigilantes went to him. Jason’s fingers were working fast on the cell as he backed up the pictures into a private server. Dick’s hand flew fast to his cell, but was too late, all pictures were now safely stored away. Dick sighed as Tim stared confused as he had missed his brother getting material for future embarassment.  
“You’re an ass...” said Dick. And Jason just puffed out another laugh.  
“Like you won’t find pictures just like mine tomorrow in every webside, magazine and tv show.”  
“Not with such good quality” said as he gave a once over to his state of the art cellphone provided by daddy dearest. He switched his sim card from his daylife cellphone every night, he had lost too many cellphones on falls to justify using it.  
“That’s why mine will sell better” laughed Jason as a devious smile painted on his face.  
“Oh come on! You wouldn’t!”  
Jason didn’t reply, just kept on smiling. Dick sighed again, and just turned his head to look for Tim. The teen was now lazyly smiling at a few guys around them as he swayed with the music. Dick had had enough and grabbed Tim with one arm and an indignated Jason with the other and walked past people in his way opposite of the front door. At the back he found a door with a personnel only stamp. Inside, it was slightly dark and nobody was around. He pushed the door closed with a lock, and stared at the big storage room they were in. It was filled with booze. Tall box piles toppled over almost reaching the roof. From cheap beer to expensive wine bottles, some of them very expensive in fact.  
Immediatly, Jason began to move, staring around already forgeting he had just being manhandled by Dick mare moments ago.  
“Shit man...look at all of this...” said the hooded vigilante as he glanced around the room. Suddenly he picked up a bottle in awe. “1949 Domaine Leroy Richebourg Grand Cru”  
“What’s that?” asked Dick confused. Jason sighed.  
“Really Dick? You attended all those high society parties with daddy and came out knowing nothing?” Dick just shrugged. “It’s a very expensive bottle of wine. And i mean expensive.”  
“Hey!” said Tim from afar. “How about this? Pappy Van Winkle’s Family Reserve 23 years old. Old Rip Van Winkle’s bourbon whiskey.” Dick turned to make an unbeliving face to his half-brother.  
“What? I’m expected to know a bit of everything Dick. I need to keep certain standars for Drake enterprices’s investors.” Said the teen knowingly. Dick just stared silently.  
“This place is full of expensive crap just laying around...” commented Jason while opening another box next to a huge pile of cheap wine.  
“Look at this!!” said as he grabbed a bottle from a box far right of them. “Fuck!”  
”What?? It’s just booze Jaybird!”  
“Yeah right, Dickface, with this fucking bottle i could pay my safehouses rents for months!”  
“You pay rent on all your safehouses?” asked Tim as he too began staring around.  
“How do you do that?! I can barely pay rent on my apartment” said Dick in disbelief.  
“This.” said Jason ignoring his brother’s questions. “Is Legacy! Fucking Legacy from fucking Angostura!”  
“So...?” asked Dick making a face. He knew nothing of alcohol.  
“Wow...that bottle is 25.000 bucks....” said Tim as he moved towards him.  
Everyone was silent for a moment.  
“Don’t you dare open it Jason...” said to his other brother.  
“Too late.” Jason was already filling the glass that came with the bottle and taking it to his unmasked lips.  
“Are you serious Jason!!?? How are we going to pay for that??” Jason stared at him in disbelief.  
“We’re not” said back.  
“Obviously...” said Tim vomiting sarcasm.  
“Jas-“ and before an angry looking Dick could answer, the sound of a door opening filled the place. The vigilantes were soon in search for cover. Jason jumped back some crates, Dick stood hanging from the ceiling after some graceful and precise moves. And Tim, was way too far gone to realise what was going on, for some reason the sound of the hinges of the door screaching, was embeding itself into his brain, and Tim was lost to it.  
Two men entered the room chatting.  
“Can’t belive he was dancing on the table!”  
“Yeah... a shame about the other guy, did someone called an ambulance?”  
“Yeah yeah, it’s on it’s way...-... he was so hot, man!!”  
“You know i’m not into dudes, but yeah, i guess he was, we made some nice bucks out of it. What do you think happened to him?”  
“He must have been under the influence of some of Poison Ivy’s drugs... I remember seeing Nightwing last year, after a fight with her... man, that guy was out of it, he was touching all over, sporting a pretty huge hard on, and he was asking for it... it was fucking scary...”  
“What happened then?”  
“Batman showed up, and saved his ass, what else?”  
“Man... those guys are crazy...”  
The two guys went on with their voices slowly disappearing into another room. Red Robin stood in the same place, luckily unseen. Dick and Jason jumped next to him. An awquard silence filled the place.  
“So...”  
”Shut up, Jase...”  
”Poison Ivy, eh?”  
“Don’t – start...”  
“Ha ha ha HAHAHA!!” boomed Tim’s laughter.  
“Not you too...” answered Dick. Jason was laughing too by now. And Dick just stood there his face as red as a tomato. Slowly the laughter died out.  
The three half brothers just stood there, Jason had a glass in his hand again and was happily sipping away, Tim was way too mesmerized with the colors bouncing off of Jason’s helmet.  
“So...” said Dick “What do we do now?...”  
All three of them stared at each other as uncertainty hangged in the air.  
“We should go see the moon, man!” said Tim suddenly enthused.  
“The moon?” asked Jason, alsways skeptic about mostly everything.  
“Yeah, it’s beautiful, come one, from the new Luthor offices, it’s that very tall building on the east, you wouldn’t believe the view.” Answered Tim yet again, he was pretty far gone by now, his chest moved rapidly, and his hips kept on swaying to the background music, his head bobbed from side to side.  
“That seemes nice”” said Dick, enthusiastic as always.  
Tim went for the door with the exit sign to his right. His brothers followed close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

After 10 minutes of swinging from rooftop to rooftop, all three vigilantes stood still on top of a very tall building.

“So... how do we get to the Luthor tower again?” asked Dick scratching the back of his head. He was plain confused.

“Ask the replacement... he said he knew the way.”

“Really? I thought you knew! I’ve been following you...”

“I’ve been following him....” 

Both vigilantes looked at their brother. Tim was smiling away, eyes closed as wind danced around him. Jason and Dick’s gazes met again. Dick couldn’t see Jason’s face due to his helmet, but he had a slight idea he probably was blushing.

“You were following a high 17 year old vigilante, Jay.” Dick laughed.

“Fuck you...”

“We should call Alfred!”

“Alfred?”

“Yeah, Alfred, he will tell us how to get to the Luthor building.” Ended Dick while he played with the controls in his wrists. After just a moment, a voiced boomed in the night sky.

“Master Dick? What a pleasant surprise, is there anything you were in need of?”

“Heeeeyy Alfreeeeedd!!!” Dick smiled happily. “How are you doing??”

“Master Dick, are you alright? Perhaps i should send assistance?”

“Nononononononononono! Everything’s great Alfred, i’m just so happy to see you! Have i ever tell you that i love you? Tim loves you too! So does Jas--- Uhggh!!” Jason elbowed Dick. “Hey Alfie, everything alright?” answered Jason. “We need directions.”

With that Alfred send them the coordinates, and asked if everything was ok once again, apparently they didn’t sound as sound to others as they felt themselves, specially when Tim kept on giggling in the background.  
They carried on into the night sky in search for the ofending building in which the moon was supposed to look amazing.

“There!!” pointed Tim to a huge well lit building towering all others around.  
“What is it with rich people and their need to have a fucking tower with their names on it in the middle of the city?” Jason fumed.  
“They are obviously compensating for something.” Replayed Tim.  
“You think Bruce...?”  
“If anyone knows how Bruce looks like naked that’s you Jason.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Don’t you rememeber that night with Two-Face and those ice ballerinas with chainsaws?”  
Jason said nothing for a few seconds. Then it clicked. That had been a horrible desastrous night which ended with Bruce and Jason stucked in a room with barely nothing on. Tim had been the one that found them.  
“Shhhh!!! You little shit, we agreed you’d keep your mouth shut about that” whispered angrily Jason.  
“Keep who’s mouth shut about what?” asked Dick as he landed behind his brothers.  
“Nothing” said Jason as he try staring Tim down. Unsuccesfully.  
“Yeah, nothing, it’s just Jason is just too shy to tell you how much he missed you when he was dead and wants to hug you.”  
“You little –“  
“Oh Jaybird!! Come here!” Dick wraped his arms around Jason’s frame tightly. Jason was about to punch his face in when he saw how happy Dick was about the news. So instead of punching his face in, he just kneed him in the groin.  
“Uuugghh! What did you do that for??!”  
“It’s my way of saying i care...”  
“Really??! Couldn’t you just hug me back?”  
Jason just sighed.  
“So...are we going to the top or not?” said Tim nearing the edge of the roof, and letting himself fall. Jason followed behind. Dick took another 5 minutes to join them in the air.  
“Caramelos de miel entre tus manos...”  
“Since when can Tim sing in spanish?” asked Dick as he followed Jason from building to building.  
Jason just spun his head to glaze stright into Dick’s eyes and smirked.  
“Te prometo una cita ideal!”  
“Adorando la vitalidad!!!!”  
“Tuyo, tuyooo, luna de miel! Luna de miel!!” sang Jason and Tim in unison, as they reached the Luthor buildings top laughing together. Until Jason realized he was all buddy buddy with the raplacement of all people, and just pushed him as he walked by him.  
Dick approached a very confused Tim, and just stared at him with a sort of proudful fondness. And then he stared up, the view from the moon was supposed to be amazing, so he just stood there staring at the moon, so did Tim and a grumpy looking Jason at last. And yes, there it was, the sky, stars were even visible from here, even tho Gotham polution tended to ruin the view. There they were, the stars, and the moon. Round white gorgeous. Just as promised.  
“Man, it’s beautiful—“ said Dick in awe.  
“Yeah...” said Jason from afar.  
“Told you so.” Said Tim at last.  
“Jaybird, can you believe it? It’s like staring the universe in the face.” Muttered Dick.  
“You realize we have all been to space before and had a much better view.”  
“Can you not ruin the moment just once?”  
“Nope...”  
“I still need to pee, you know?” Tim stopped staring at the moon.  
Both Jason and Dick stared at Tim, as he stared at the moon once more.  
“In this big ass building there has to be a bathroom or two.” Answered Jason looking around for an entrance.  
“Yeah Tim, let’s go!”  
The three vigilantes went to one of the three doors on the top. And with some learned abilities entered the building undetected. Batman would hate to know his inventions were being used for something like this. They passed the encoded lock at the door, passed the laser beams, the cameras, the movement detectors and ended in the end of a corridor.  
“Not even B has so much security in the manor.” Said Jason skipping the last movement detector.  
“So, where’s the bathroom?” said Tim.  
“Search some doors.”  
“Jee, thanks Jason...” sarcasm dripped from Tim’s mouth. It didn’t took them much to find the bathroom, and as Tim went in, Dick and Jason continued searching around the place just because. At the end of the hallway there was a big double door, with some swirling fancy drawings surrounding it. They shared a look for a moment and went in. It was the main office, Lex Luthor’s office in Gotham. The place was huge, way bigger than necessary, filled with useless expensive objects that Jason thought were just plain stupid and a waste of good money. But the view was indeed spectacular.  
The place had Dick mentioning how Bruce’s office was way warmer.

“There’s no way Lex Luthor is colder than Bruce Waynes.” Said Jason in a resentful fashion.  
“Jason...” For some reason that made Dick feel incredibly sad for his half-brother.  
“He has a weird looking lamp as well...” continued Jason.  
“Come on, man..”  
“Look! Why the fuck do they all have big fucking chairs?”  
“Psychology studies show that sitting in a bigger taller chair gives the person a boost in their confidence, shows strong body postures and helps in earning other people’s respect, while at the same time telling the rest of their effective leadership, enhanced creative work and expression of dominance and territoriality.” Said Tim as he entered the office.  
Jason groaned as if in real pain.

“You done Timmy?” And Dick just smiled proudly. Jason felt like vomiting at the cheesiness.  
“Yeah…” and then his stomach groaned. “I’m hungry tho.”  
Dick kept silent for a moment, and then “we should get pizza.”  
“Yeaaah” smiled Tim. “Extra cheese, no pineapple.”  
“Really? We just got here, besides, if i go into a pizza joint dressed like this, we’ll have GCPD in less than 5 minutes on our ass.”  
Tim sighed. “Sometimes i forget we have a criminal among us.”  
“Fuck you replacement! -- Sheees, we’ll just phone a delivery intead.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Replayed Dick as he played around with the computer.  
“And what you’re doing is?”  
“I’m just checking it out, you never know what kind of information Luthor has in here. Look! Right here… what was i saying to you? Here we go…” Tim was next to Dick in a heartbeat. Jason kept his distance. Apparently Luthor had some convoluted plan to try and expose the Justice League to the world.  
“He’s already planning as far ahead as the next two years… i’ll back this up, B would probably like to see this later.”  
“Why does his plan involve pidgeons?”  
“Because these people are fucked in the head, replacement, why else? And by the way, how are you going to tell Bruce where you came up with the intel, smartass? I can see it already, oh B… i got this information aboout Lex Luthor, we just busted in his building and hacked his computer to hell and gone to unconver all his dirty secrets.” Jason kept going while Tim slowly stole the keyboard away from a very distracted Dick. “Oh and by the way, we were, oh! so high”  
“Oh no! You’re right… B’s going to flip out” “-the fuck out!” interrupted Jason once more. “But we need to tell them, i mean, we can’t keep this to ourselves.” Continued Dick.  
“Why not? I mean… this could be fun…” said Jason with a hint of humor.  
“Don’t even start, Jason!”  
“Yes, we need to let the League know.” said Tim still tipping away like a madman.  
“What did you find?” Said Dick excited once again. Jason sometimes wondered how he got to be so fucking cheerfull all the time. Roy had assured him it wasn’t drugs. He had offered to Dick a couple of times when he was still into it, and Dick had always refused reciting some well prepared bullshit Bruce had surely gotten into his head. Not that Jason himself thought anything good about doing drugs, not until that night at least, but he had gotten to the conclusion through personal experience both with his mother and as a vigilante.

“What did you find Tim? Let me see.” Apparently Tim had switched folders just to hide some other file.  
“It’s nothing” said as his cheeks slightly tainted red, and he avoided both his brother’s stares.  
“Lemme seeeee!” Dick was getting anxious, and in a dick move, he pinched his little brother chest hard, and gained control of the keyboard again. Tim shrinked back. Who knew it was so easy to defeat the Red Robin? Jason stored that information away for future use.  
“This is Kon-El pictu...oooohhhh...”  
Tim’s face was now bright red. “He’s part of the plan” finished Dick. “You’re worried... look Jay, Timmy’s in love!”  
“I don’t care who he fucks.”  
“Shut up!!” both his brother shouted in unison, Dick’s voice louder.  
“We’re not... he’s not--- I...” Tim was lost. Jason just laughed it off and Dick seemed horrified at the image his brother implanted in his mind.

“What about if you two e-mail all that to the League while i call for pizza? ”  
At the mention of food everybody kept quiet and continued with the assigned tasks. Jason called his favourite pizza place and asked for two pepperoni double cheese pizzas, to be send at Luthor tower, and left at the entrance, the money was going to be there. At the same time Dick and Tim began their end of the deal, and just entered Lex’s gmail account and began sending everything they could via e-mail at the League member’s personal account, including Batman, tho nor Dick or Tim were sure if these email accounts were real, some of them hadn’t replayed to Dick’s insistant messages about attending his birthday parties. Some of the files were heavier than others, so the brothers just left them loading as they hit the send key. The files would finish to update and the mail would automatically send afterwards. Jason wasn’t sure how well of a job they had done, he was confident his siblings would at least have gotten one email right as they fought to get ahold of the keyboard again, he wasn’t sure if the file had been only for memebers of the Justice League, as words like press and Titans had been exchanged as well.

“Pizza’ll be here in 10. Did you disabled the cameras in the room?” Tim had and let him know.

In less than 8 minutes all three of them had meticulously searched the place from up to bottom, mostly out of curiosity than anything else. There wasn’t much to find after the computer, Tim took photos of every file he found just in case and Dick was sure Jason was stealing something from the place but refrained to comment.  
When it was less than a minute for the delivery to be there, Jason went down the unnecessarily tall building, and came right back up 3 minutes later with that glorious smell filling the place, and a 6 pack of beer.

“Fuck... this pizza’s amazing...” groaned Jason who had taken his helmet off. Everyone was going at the pizza as if their lives depended on it. Tim seemed to be specially hungry that night. They munched in silence until the two pizzas where finished, and all cans empty, Jason had been amusedly surprised Dick said nothing of underage Tim drinking beer, Dick was just happy to eat.

“Where are you going?” said Dick to a retreating Jason, who didn’t bother anwering and just headed over the right wall. There was a cabinet filled with expensive looking bottles of alcohol.

“What do we got here? Mmm...” Jason searched around the cabinet as Dick got closer. Jason beggan taking a couple of different bottles from under the cabinet, then followed by a fruit bowl and different juice bottles. “I’m feeling generous Dickface, what do you want?” said Jason as he played with a bottle of whisky.

Dick was about to make a remark on how wrong this all was but then he saw the cherries in the bowl. And instead he blurted out.

“Cherry margarita.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, cherry margarita.”  
“Whatever.”  
“What’s going on here?” said a deep voice right next to the door.  
“Kon-El!” Tim happily drank the lefover of his beer.  
“Ey Red, what’s going on here?” Kon first attempted to go towards Tim and then saw Dick’s drink and their sparkly eyes and went right to Dick. “What’s this?! You’re shit faced!! What are you doing inside Luthor office?” The man was pretty pissed.  
“Calm down! We were just having a drink!” said Dick. “Want a drink?” interrupted Jason. “Yeah, want a drink?” followed Dick.  
“I don’t—what the fuck, man? Are you--? “Kon-El stopped and did a check over both men, and then turned with a really pissed face and checked out Tim.  
“You’re high... you’re high??!!”  
“Let me explain man!! It’s not what it seems!!” Dick waved his hands in the air hopping his friend wasn’t about to desintagrate him over his concern for his little brother. Dick recalled the events of the night, with Jason throwing some inside views on the matter here and there. At some point in the tale Tim joined the group. Dick kept on sipping his drink away, as did Jason, who had gotten neat whisky.  
Kon was silent for all of two minutes. He wasn’t sure what was best to do in a situation like this.

“So, why are you here, Kon?” said Tim at last. When had he gotten a drink? thought everyone but Tim. Kon moved to take the drink, but failed as Tim saw him coming miles away.  
“I got an e-mail from Lex Luthor himself saying he was a ‘villanous piece of crap who should be in jail forever’ with a lot of evidence against him. Give me that, Tim!” Tim and Kon kept on struggling over the glass. Dick had a slight suspition Kon wasn’t doing his very best on pourpose.  
“I spoke with Superman already, the League has being informed in case something comes up. Superman is not here because he was busy with something else. But he is coming sooner or later, so are the cops. You should leave the building.”  
“I’m taking the whisky with me!” said Jason proudly.  
“Wait! We need to clean up after ourself.  
“Besides the computer what did you do? What did you touch?” Tim handed Kon an empty glass as a smile graced his face.  
“Everything...” said Dick as he too handed Kon his empty glass. Kon sighed in frustration. “Alright, i’ll clean this place down. Can you get to a safe-house on your own?”  
“Yes” “No” said Dick and Tim. “I want to stay here” added the later.  
“Timmy, we just got evidence against Lex Luthor in a way justice won’t allowed.”  
“We also left evidence of it everywhere from this floor and up.” Added Jason. “This is Luthor’s main place in Gotham, we need to go. Besides, B’s surely coming, i don’t want to see his asshole face.”  
“You can go, i’m staying with Kon.”  
“Tim... you can’t stay here, a lot of league members are on their way, and the cops and the press as soon as they get the news.”  
“I’ll tell Superman what you did to his cape three weeks ago.” Said Tim as a matter  
-of-fact.  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“Try me.”  
Kon sighed again, and looked stright at Dick. “It’s ok, i’ll clean the place and take Tim to his farthest safe-house and stay there until he sleeps all of this off.”  
“Aren’t you covering for Superman?” Jason’t voice came next to the window.  
“I’ll lie to him. I was never here, neither were you, ok? We’ll talk in the morning when you’re feeling fresh again.”  
“What about Superman’s cape?” said Jason who’s smile was covered once again by his helmet.  
“As far as i know, this conversation never happened, ok?” Kon tried staring Jason down but he wasn’t giving in.  
“Never happened” agreed Dick going for the chill aproach. Before they could exchange another word the noise of a helicopter came down on them. Kon knew if the cops where here so fast, Superman was about to come in any second now.  
“Dickface!! Fucking move!” Jason screamed as he threw the whisky bottle through the window. Quick exit, Dick realized.  
Dick turned just a moment and just saw the blur that was Superboy working fast in and out of the office cleaning after the birds. Dick knew Tim was in safe hands for the night, and just ran stright out the building just where Jason had jumped out of two seconds ago. As he did one last check in, he saw Tim waving him away with a stupid looking smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would have finished this chapter and the story, but writing high doesn't go as well as i had hoped for sometimes.

Jason and Dick ended up some 12 blocks away panting heavily. It didn’t take them much to reach the place, it was one of Dick’s safe houses. Jason was still drinking from the whisky bottle he had . Dick was actually impessed on how Jason managed to grab the bottle mid-air as they got away from Luthor tower, and kept on drinking even when they were running as if the devil was on their ass.

“You think Tim’s going to be ok?” asked Dick trying to compose himself.  
“He’ll be fine with the boyfriend. Stop worrying about him so much, he’s 17, they probably already had sex.” Acording to Dick’s face it seemed that was something he did not want to hear. But that brought an idea to his head.  
“Say Jay, when was your first time?”  
“The fuck?!”  
“Come on, we’re brothers, you can tell me! My first time was whe—“ “Whoa whoa!! Stop your horses Dickface, i don’t want to know!” he was slightly wondering if he should right hook Dick right in his pretty face. The idea of cleaning up blood off the floor made him give this idea up. Tho he wondered, since when would he clean Dick’s floor?  
“Why not? It was hot!” said Dick cutting his train of thought.  
“If you say so stud... i still don’t want to know...”  
Dick fumed. “Fine, it’s your loss.”  
Jason knew they were in one of Dick’s safe-houses, he knew the place from top to bottom, even tho the times he had been there could be counted with one hand. Dick and him didn’t usually get along this well. Jason followed his half brother down the firestairs and into the building, his safe-house was a small apartment in the 8th floor, with two windows, one of which had signs of forced entry from the outside. Dick probably used this safe-house a lot. Inside, the place felt even smaller. It was a one-room place. Just perpendicular to the only window in the living-room/kitchen area, there was a couch with a tv placed just on the floor and a playstation next to it. Next to the tv there were two doors, probably leading to the bedroom and bathroom Jason thought, and at the end of the small room there was an even smaller kitchen, small fridge on top of the counter, oven, and an isle that had two tall chairs. Place was ok.

“I’ve seen your apartment Dickface, i know you like huge ass spaces, so why the tiny safe-house?” Dick entered one of the two doors on the left wall, and Jason could hear he was changing his clothes, Jason just placed his helmet next to the couch and let his body fall ungracefuly on it.  
“I was working on a case a couple of years ago in Bludhaven, and it lead me here, right across the street, the supermarket used to be an abandoned building used for illicit arms trafficking. So, i was lucky enough to find this place to make base of operations a couple of days. It kinda stuck after that. It’s comfortable enough.”  
“Makes sense, hey, bring some shot glasses, we’ll drain this baby down.” He shook the bottle in his hand a little. By the time he had finished talking Dick had come out of his bedroom dressed on joggings and a loose tshirt on, and before heading to the couch with him, he grabbed some junk food from the kitchen and two shot glasses. Dick wasn’t into strong drinks like that but, what the heck? He never thought he would get high like this, and here he was. He did as told and just let himself fall on the couch, next to Jason. Jason downed glass after glass without much effort, Dick, was not as proficient.

“Ey, i’ve been hanging around the city with my phone and coms off... when did that happen?...Why do i have so many calls from Bruce? Oh, Oracle as well...”  
“Ignore them, they’ve been bothering me since you sent those emails of Luthor.”  
“Are you ignoring them? It could be important, maybe they need our help, Jason!”  
“Dick...have you seen yourself in a mirror? We’re done for today...”  
As enthused as Dick was with his vigilantism, he had to give this one to Jason, he felt drained, and a little tipsy from the drinking, he had barely made two shots of whisky when he call it quits, Jason was still going strong.

“I think the effect of those brownies is starting to wear off.”  
“I’m not sure... i’m starting to get drunk Dickie.”  
“Mmm, maybe i should keep drinking, i don’t want the effect to go away... i haven’t felt this good in the last three weeks.”  
“Problems in paradise?”  
“Not really, well, nothing unusual for our standarts.” Which were quiet low. “This just... feels nice.” Jason didn’t respond. They sat in silence for a while.  
“Oh! I know!” Dick was excited. “Ooohh... noo...” Dick was suddenly disappointed.  
“What is it?”  
“I was just thinking how much i wanted to be like this the rest of the night, and then i remembered, i have a joint i got as evidence for a case and never knew what to do with it once the case was closed. And... then i remembered we’re not supposed to do that kind of shit.” Jason laughed loudly. It had been a while since he had seen that glare in Dick’s face, that devilish glint in his eyes. Jason was all in for some mischief.  
“You could have gone down the station and told them your version, no one would have questioned you, and you know it.”  
“Yeah, well, i kind of forgot i had it, ok? It had been a while after i move to Bludhaven, i was dealing with a couple of things, and i forgot i had it, when i found it again it was kind of late.” Dicks cheeks painted pink even so slightly.  
“Look, you could see it as, maybe, you still have it for a reason, maybe you are supposed to get high once in a lifetime. And since you’re already high, might as well take the chance.”  
Dick stared right into Jason’s eyes. The later hopped Dick would fall for it. Even tho he wouldn’t recognize it out loud, Jason was also having a great time. It had been so long since he felt this stress free, and he knew Dick was thinking the same thing. They deserved it, at least for this one time. Or so he convinced himself of it.

“Jaybird, you’re right!” Dick hastely threw himself on top of Jason in what was supposed to be a hug, and then went to his room, to come out of it 2 minutes later and with a small box in his hand.  
“You stored it?”  
“You know the smell this has? My clothes would be smelling of it if not for the box.”  
Jason took out his lighter and threw it at Dick.   
“Go ahead Dickie.” Smirked with a devilish spark. Dick stared at him for a moment and went for it. Jason was beyond amused, he had known this side of Dick before he had been crowbared away from life. Inside all the bravado, maturness and modelesk looks, Dick had a taste for mischief. Jason always found it amusing, but before tonight he asumed Dick had leave his boy plays behind. On the other hand, Jason would always be up for mischief.  
Before he realized it, Jason could smell it in the air. It didn’t took them too much to reach the point of no return.

zozozozozozozo

7 hours later

Jason was the first to wake up. Dick’s alarm had been ringing in his ear for around 3 minutes now and it was driving him insane by now. So after breaking the cellphone against the wall, Jason looked around. Confusion set in.  
He was sleeping in a bathtub, hugging a bottle of cheap beer, and half naked. For some reason the bathtub was half full as well, and smelled very nice.  
He got out the bath with great difficulty, his legs hurt like hell.  
‘What the fuck happened?’ asked to himself throwing the bottle to a side. He felt drained. Slowly but surely he went to the kitchen.

“Oh, shit!” said as he took a first glance around the place. It was thrashed. “What the fuck did we do?...Dickface! Where are you? You still alive?” said as he dragged himself around the room, trying not to get anything weird in his feet.   
Jason found Dick in his bedroom, tucked away in his bed, well, as best as you could tuck away an infant. Dick’s limbs were popping from under the cover in odd angles, except for his right arm who seemed to be clawing the fabric as hard as he could. Jason carefully approached the sleeping body with some considerations. Bats were known to be light sleepers and heavy punchers. And Dick had fucking mean swing.  
After a couple of moments, some unnecesarily high cellphone noises, a few thrown pillows and some curses. Dick woke up, but far be it from him to get out of bed, instead, he just laid there covering part of his face with his backhand and eyeing Jason from underneath it.

“That was so uncalled for, Jason...” said Dick with a nasty glint in his eyes. Jason would never admit to him how highly he thought of Dick’s punches.  
“Yeah, fuck you too...” Jason knew from 1 to 10 on heavy insults, this was a solid 0.5 at best. Dick uncovered his face and took a good glace up and down his somewhat of a sibling.  
“Why are you wet?”  
“That’s what i’d like to know... what the fuck happened last night??”  
Dick groaned throwing his head back onto the pillow. “I don’t know... i barely remember anything after the tekila shots.”  
Jason stood silent. He didn’t remember that part.  
“Well...” continued Dick, “My tekila shots, you just took a few of those and just drank whisky straight off the bottle” Dick made a disgusted face. “How can you drink that?”  
“You don’t have tekila or whisky in the sad excuse of alcohol case of yours.”  
“I don’t have an alcohol case, Jason”  
“My point exactly!”  
Dick sighed heavily, and then it clicked.  
“You don’t remember...you really don’t remember” Dick smiled away, but spared Jason the comments, after a murderous face appear on him for a moment. At any other time Dick would have carried on with the banther, but the back of his head was throbing.  
“We went to the store across the street, after you drank my beer, and proclamed to be the worst cheap-ass beer ever, and nearly dragged me outside to get something better. I don’t remember much else after we got back, we drank, and it’s pretty much a blurr from there.”  
Jason remember now, the taste of sour, barely alcoholic piss Dick called beer, in his mouth, and the hunger that came with that last blunt of smoke that escaped his lips a moment later, to make the taste go away.

Suddenly, a noise broke his train of though for the second time that... morning? Afternoon? Who was Jason trying to kid? He felt so at a loss, it was embarassing.

Both Dick and Jason exchanged a look and went to find the noise. Dick’s ringtone.


End file.
